Sister problems
by SweetCherryLittleAngel
Summary: Lightning abuses Serah. Vanille, Fang, Hope and Sazh goes to show Lightning how wrong that is.
1. Chapter 1

Vanille, Fang, Hope and Sazh watched as Serah walked around town with big sunglasses on her face, she would never admit it but they knew what was going on in her and Lightning's household. They began to walk towards the Farron sisters house. When they reached their walk way they saw Lightning sitting on the porch, her head in her hands, they sighed and walked over to her.

"I know what's going on in your home," Vanille said out of no where making Lightning look up.

"And it needs to stop." Fang frowned as Lightning.

* * *

Serah walked alone in the streets, tears pouring down her face, but the tears were concealed by her sunglasses, along with the bruises Lightning left on her, fresh from this morning.

Not knowing where to go, she went into Snow's house.

"Ah, Serah good to see you," Snow said with a smile, as his fiance walked into his house. Soon his smile was replaced with a frown as Serah lowered her glasses to reveal a black eye. Snow saying nothing at all, went to her. "What happened?" the question was left unsaid but Snow wanted nothing more than to say it out loud.

Serah knew that Snow wanted an explanation, she went to a mirror and began to examine her bruise, "She didn't mean too." Serah said softly enough for Snow to hear. Snow looked over at her, "She just loves me too much."

* * *

Fang grabbed Lightning neck by the collar and dragged her to her feet, only soon to be knocked to the ground. "What is your problem Lightning_?_ Why do you do this to your sister?," Fang asked as she proceeded to knock the shit out of Lightning, her fists hitting harder as she realized Lightning wasn't hitting back.

Fang quit his action then helped Lightning back up and Hope glared at lightning furiously, "Explain yourself before we hurt you again like you did to Serah." Hope shouted at her.

Lightning looked at Hope and look at others, "You wouldn't understand." Lightning said.

Sazh glared at Lightning, "We just wanna know Lightning because I don't hurt my son like that unlike you, you need to get help and listen to yourself why the hell you did it before we forced you to answer our question."

Lightning looked at them, "I love her so much. I don't want to lose her. I don't know why I hit her. One thing could be said to me and I'll just reach over and hit her. I just want to protect her because she's my sister..."

They looked at Lightning who just now broke down into tears, a very uncommon thing for her. "You're going to lose her if you continue. Someone will take her away if you don't quit." Vanille explained to Lightning.

"I know... I need to get help." Lightning said while her tears are still dripping down her neck from her eyes.

* * *

Snow shook with anger as Serah calmly applied her make up, wincing at every touch of the applier. "Are you listening to yourself? Do you not see how crazy you sound?" Snow asked screaming. "She hits you every other day and all you have to say is, 'She loves me too much.'?"

"You don't see her after it happens, she cries and holds me. She needs me," Serah said assuring Snow and herself. "And I need her. _Sisters have to stay together no matter what_." Serah turned and smiled, tears pouring down her face, making the fresh make up smear and disappear.

* * *

Vanille looked at Lighting, "You need to get help. If you do not seek help very soon, I will take Serah away from you and you will never see her again."

Lightning nodded, "Guys help me." That was all that was said to them. They both begin to walk towards the town in search of Serah.

* * *

Snow's eyes widened, "What do you mean sisters have to stick together?"

"Our parents died and Lightning has to protect me but she's doing it harshly," Serah said simply.

Snow rushed over to Serah and hugged her tight then kiss her lips, "I'll protect you Serah no matter what…"

"Thanks Snow… I love you…" Serah cried while she keeps hugging Snow and Snow wiped her tears then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Serah and I always will…" Snow said then they walked outside looking for Lightning.

* * *

"What am I suppose to do to get help?" Lightning asked them. Serah and Snow went to them see Lightning and their friends.

Serah sucked up her tears, "All you have to do is go to a therepy group to make yourself not crazy so you wont hurt me like this anymore."

Lightning walked over to her and hugged her. Snow went to get Lightning off of Serah, but Fang grabbed him, "No let them be." Fang said, and then Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow and Sazh walked away leaving the two alone.

Lightning and Serah pulled away from each other, "You're all bruised and battered," Serah finally said.

Lightning nodded, "They taught me a lesson." A tear slid down his face.

"Lightning you're crying, why," Serah asked while wiping it away.

"Because I realized how stupid and harsh I was to you."

"Lightning, no, I was a terrible sister for disobeying you without even thinking," Serah said but Lightning shook her head.

"No Serah you're a good sister, and you'll always be my little sister no matter what happens between us," Lightning reassured her and hugged her again.

In the silence outside, Lightning's whisper rung out, "And I'll always be your big sister and I'll save you no matter what happens to you. Serah I'm sorry, please believe me I'm going to change."

Serah looked at her, "How can I know that?"

"I'm going to get help, for you," Lightning said and Serah hugged her tight. "I love you Serah."

"You promise?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Lightning knew the question was for both statements she made. She smiled and hugged her back. "I promise and sisters have to promise each other no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay if you're wondering when does this happed. I made this story happened after the game and forget the part 2 of the game if you don't think my story doesn't fit right. So I hope you don't put negative comments about my story anymore! I work my but off this story and atleast give me some credit, gosh!**

* * *

Lightning POV

I can't believe what I've done to my sister like that before... I think I know why maybe I was mad at... I think it's because Serah was going to marry her fiance Snow because she was 18 years old and Snow was 21 years old... Or maybe I was jelous of them being together because I have no one to love me as a girlfriend... Maybe I have bad angermanagment because I want things to be perfect... Maybe I was sad about my parents who died...

I drove to the therapist treatment center. I parked my car near the building and then I got out of the car and bring my purse with me. The building was tall and I assume there are alot of people working in there right now. I opened the door and looked at the building inside, it looks perfect and organize.

Then I went to the woman with glasses sitting at her desk at the front entrance. I started spoking to her and she listens. "Hi I'm Claire Farron and I'm new to this therapist treatment..." I said while I took out my ID card and show it to her. The lady took the card and glared at it for a while.

"So Claire you are going upstairs to room T-24 upstairs in the 3rd floor." The lady said while she's typing my ID number on her computer so I can be a member of the therapy treatment. "Also you should wait there a few minutes because the therapist in that room is still talking to another person." The lady handed me back my ID card and I put it back inside my purse. "Thank you and goodluck." The lady smiled.

I went inside the elevator and pressed the botton T-24. The elevator starts moving and I started to think about my sister. Oh gosh I felt terrible right now... I wonder what my therapist will say after I'll tell her what I dids to my sister and I didn't know why I did it.

The elevator stops at the third floor and it opened. I got out and search for the room that I'm suppose to be in. I found the room T-24 and I went inside. I sat down at the chairs near the door where the treatment is held at. I hear her talking to the person about drugs or alcohol or whatever... I barely even do those things...

After that she's done talking to the person, the person opened the door and smiled at me out of no where and then left the whole room. The therapist with a brown hair and ponytail on greeted me and shaked my hand. "Hello miss Farron I am your therapist and I'm going to help you get through life whenever you need to, so come on in." She smiled and I came in the room and sat the table while the woman is checking my name off from her paper attacked to her clipboard. She sat down on the circle table next to me and started asking me. "So what makes you want to come here? Is there any trouble going on at work? Or at home? You can tell me anything I won't bite."

I bit my bottom lip gentle because I'm quite neverouse about why I hit Serah. "Okay the is I have a problem at home..." I said to her.

"What kind of problem?" She asked.

I sighed and kept quiet for a minute and then I started saying somthing to her. "Okay I-I hit my sister hard on the face and I slightly abused her... I-I don't why but I tried protecting her or stopping her from making me Jelouse because um... She dated a guy name Snow who was my childhood best friend... Then she got engaged to him, I was proud but I still was not happy for both of them because i thought Snow and I were going to have a future like engagement and marriage but he likes Serah more because of her good lookes and personality..." I wiped my tears but then therapist gave me a tissue and I took it from her and wipe my tears off. "Snow was my best friend until he met Serah and started talking to eachother more than Snow talks to me... It's been going on for years and I became tougher because of that. Well not because of that it's just my parents who died and I have to be more tough and take resposibility harder."

"Wait so you hit your sister because you were jelouse of her being with Snow? But what does it have to do about your parents who died?" My therapist asked me.

"Well I tried to protect her from harm and danger but she was just too stubborn to listen to me because she thinks I'm overprotected... So I hit her very hard because I do love her too much and I tried teaching her a lesson... I can't really control my temper..." I took a deep breath and I felt okay when I told the therapist those things I said about my life from the past. "I sometimes hit Snow bewcause he was being stupid about Serah like saving her and marrying her... but I don't really care about marriage anymore..."

"Claire listen to me... It's okay to be jelouse but atleast you should stop hitting those two people so they would understand you more." The therapist said to me and she continues. "It's okay to protect your sister but you should not hit her andabuse her. I mean you might end up in prison if you do that. If Snow and Serah talks to eachother just join in a conversation too you don't need to be extreemly jelous."

I nodded my head and I understand what she was saying. "Okay and I understand. I felt great telling the truth about my life. But I still need help I still need to control my temper but you'll help me with it. Right?"

"Of course Claire I'm always happy to help people around." She smiled and we both continued talking.

I felt good when I came here to get help and now she's going to help me with my temper and emotion. Serah will be proud and so is my friends and even Snow.

* * *

Serah's POV

I'm worried about my sister Lightning. Is she going through help? or Is she too stubborn to listen to the therapist. Or maybe I made her jelouse...

I sat near my dresser and brushed my hair infront of the mirror. I talked to myself saying 'please don't be scared...'. Sometimes I can just run away from this house. I'm so frustrated right now I could just scream on top of my lungs but I can't.

If my sis doesn't pay attention her therapist then I'll move Snow's house... As I heard the door bell ring, I went downstairs, goes to the foyer and opens the door. It was Snow with Hope, Vanille, Fang and Sazh. I wonder why are they cvoming here, maybe an intervention I guess...

"Hey Snow and hello you guys I'm so glad to see you..." I said.

"Hey Serah my fiance, when is Lightning comming back?" Snow asked as he went inside the house along with the rest of them.

I closed the door and answered him. "I don't know maybe she'll be back later." We all walked to the living room and continues talking about it.

"I hope she promises not to hit you again, I mean she hits me too and it was so painful... I don't know why she hit you." Snow sat on the couch on the living room along with the rest. "Isn't she happy that we are going to get married soon?"

"I don't know..." I sighed and sat down between Snow and Vanille. "She probably wants to protect me and want me to listen to her more... Or maybe she's jelouse..."

Snow raises an eyebrow. "Why would Lightning be jelouse? I mean she has no interest in guys like me."

"Well... were you her childhood friend?" I asked while everyone else continues to listen. "Maybe I took you from Lightning when I was little... maybe she's mad at me from that..."

"Well because I started to like you more than her..." Snow puts his hand on his mouth then continues talking. "Me and you use to fight when we're little and Lightning was my best friend, but then we stopped arguing and slightly start falling in love a little and Lightning got jelouse I think..."

"Oh she used to babysit me when I was 3 years old and was always happy to see me but she's different from her childhood..." Hope jumped in to our conversation. "I think she started having anger management when you Serah and Snow started dating... Or Serah your sister was furious and sad about both of your parents that died."

"Oh maybe it is Hope..." I sighed.

It would be better if Lightning would be here to talk to us. What's keeping Lightning in that therapy room? I thought it would be quick. I just hope Lightning will cure herself from her anger managment. Let's see if she was cured...

* * *

**Next Chapter will come.**


End file.
